


Philematology

by mewowem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewowem/pseuds/mewowem
Summary: 好像是希腊语中亲吻的意思，也可以翻译成尘世之爱。大概就是一个俗世里的恋人故事吧。





	Philematology

其实一开始斯汀并不觉得有什么不对。

从一掌拍掉叫得凄厉的闹钟后半梦半醒地摸索着爬起来，睡眼惺忪地摸进浴室，直到他往牙刷上挤完了柠檬味的牙膏，正要往嘴里捅时，他才意识到自己张口有那么一点困难，并且嘴唇上有些异样的感觉。仔细冲镜子里的自己看去，斯汀看到他的嘴角部位不知何时已冒出一颗晶莹剔透的小水泡。他忍不住用指尖一碰，随即便疼得嘶了一口气。

大概只是上火了吧。  
斯汀这么想着，继续了他洗漱的活动。

或许还会对今天的进食稍稍有一些影响。  
斯汀在享用早已准备好的橙汁和吐司时这么想道。

或许在个人形象上，似乎也有一点点影响。  
斯汀在出门前犹豫了一会儿，最后还是给自己加了一副口罩。毕竟因为嘴角水泡的影响，他的嘴唇颜色看上去比平时鲜艳得多，不正常的那种鲜艳。

除此以外，斯汀•尤克列夫并没有感到这一小小的水泡给他的生活带来了什么困扰，直到傍晚他的同居室友兼恋人同他一道走在回家的路上，他凭借其敏锐的洞察力和良好的医学素养发现了这微小的异样。

“你嘴唇上长了东西。”他的黑发恋人指出了这个事实。

“是的，今天早上新长的，而且下午又多了一个。”斯汀冲他微微嘟起嘴，好向他的黑发恋人展示他唇尖上新长的那一枚致痛祸害，“大概最近吃了什么上火的东西吧。”

“可能只是单纯疱疹病毒感染了。”罗格给出了第一种诊断，以及相应的建议，“为了防止二次感染和你的病情恶化，我建议我们至少两个星期不要接吻，还有……唔”

“关于这个”斯汀飞快地捂上了罗格的嘴，并庆幸还好周围没有什么旁人，他觉得自己脸上有点发烫，“我们可以回家再讨论。”

罗格点点头。斯汀放心地松开了捂住他嘴的手，两人沉默了下来。

没过多久，斯汀便发现自家黑发恋人的脸色突然间有点微妙。

“怎么？”他感到有些不妙。

“斯汀”罗格顿了顿，“这还可能是因为昨晚我们……”

“……”斯汀的表情也同样微妙起来了。

“我觉得可能是你对我的精液过敏了。”罗格一口气给出第二种诊断，让斯汀的脸瞬间烧了起来，“毕竟之前你没有做过口……唔……”

还走在路上的斯汀觉得，现在自己想掐住自家恋人的脖子。

 

==========================  
《Philematology》  
文/渺渺  
===========================  
所以，无论病因最后到底是何种，罗格都拒绝与斯汀在某方面进一步加深关系。  
就这个最终的悲惨结果而言，斯汀个人对此是颇为不满的。他不想因为嘴上这一点小小的不幸就得放弃和恋人的亲昵，天知道他有多想他们继续下去。  
并不是说斯汀•尤克列夫太过欲求不满（当然这也算一部分原因），他只是

突然之间产生了一种自己与罗格的脱离感以及想要摆脱这种脱离感的不安。  
这种说法就某种角度而言其实是极其矫情的。用斯汀自己的话来说就是，他向来一个人自由洒脱惯了，更不用说在这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事上产生不必要的纠结。

可是可是，却还是会有这么个“可是”。

他不知道自己是从什么时候开始如此在意罗格•切尼的。说句实在话，若是放在两年之前，他打死都不会相信自己和医学院的学生扯上关系，更不用说到达现在这个地步，尽管医学院就在艺术学院隔壁。他知道罗格和他就像是两条轨道上的人，过着截然不同的生活，有着相去甚远的性格。

比如现在，罗格正襟危坐，噼里啪啦地敲打电脑撰写论文。而他正四仰八叉地躺在沙发上戴着耳机翻看最新出的漫画。  
他从漫画书的缝隙向罗格瞄去，看着罗格认真严肃的侧脸，不禁发出一些感叹：

其实一开始我的理想型和罗格•切尼这类的一点儿也沾不上边。本来……至少也该是像纳兹•多拉格尼尔那样充满力量、活力四射的类型，而不是眼前这样一个闷骚到让他怀疑是性冷淡的男人。  
和这样的男人在一起有何性福可言！  
他居然因为几个小小的水泡就拒绝亲吻和做爱！！

斯汀哀叹一声，漫画书啪地一声摔到他的脸上。  
他揉揉脸，不由得要想想当初他是着了什么魔会认识罗格•切尼。

他们最初的结识，是因为斯汀在校运动会上不慎摔断了自己的腿，而罗格则恰好是那个给他做了最初救护措施的人。但当时罗格只给他留下了一个包扎手法干净利落却不怎么搭理人的模糊印象。  
他们的第二次再会，是在离学校不远的一所大型超市里，两人同时把手伸向货架上并排的两罐巧克力豆，尔后才相互认出对方。罗格惊叹于斯汀腿伤的恢复之快，并主动向斯汀索要了联系方式，说是要时刻关注斯汀这个病例的后续发展。斯汀有些哭笑不得，但还是把自己的手机号报了出去，并顺便记下了罗格的号码。  
自此，他们有了真正意义上的联系。斯汀乐的自己有个可以随时咨询各种“疑难杂症”的免费医学顾问（虽然有时也不那么靠谱），罗格也出乎意料地配合他的每一次询问。  
之后的事情好像也就是那样了。他有时候会故意发简讯去调戏罗格，罗格大多会一本正经地回复，偶尔也会污得他措手不及。罗格有时候也会发简讯同他讲一些今日见闻，并且叮嘱他不要作死让自己受伤。  
他逐渐会在罗格的影响和教？导下乖乖在死线前赶完所有作业；罗格也逐渐会应他一个电话，半夜跑出来陪他吃牛肉火锅。  
他逐渐发现罗格其实也不是个看起来那么高冷无趣又难相处的家伙。  
大概医学生都是闷骚型的吧。他这么以为。

或许变化就是这么一点点出来的吧，直到又是不知什么时候的某一天，他收到了一段类似告白的，罗格版的“希波克拉底誓言”，他觉得没什么不好。然后的然后，就到了今天的这一步：两人从寝室搬出来开始了同居生活，时间吻合就一起上下学，一起吃饭睡觉。本来他们就要超越这单纯意义上的睡觉了，可谁知会出今天这么个岔子。

回忆完毕后，斯汀再次发出了一声哀叹。  
罗格看上去似乎终于 被他的哀叹打动，开口问他道：  
“你又有什么画稿要到死线了？”  
“……”，如果罗格不提醒的话他好像真的忘了似乎好像确实是有画稿这么回事，他一下子紧张起来，问罗格，“……今天几号？”  
“三十一。”  
“……”  
斯汀突然间的沉默显得空气在这一瞬间都凝固了起来。下一秒，他从沙发上跳了起来，冲进书房，顺带再爆发出一次哀嚎。

罗格忍不住勾起嘴角，不是幸灾乐祸（好吧也许幸灾乐祸有那么一点点），更多的是单纯觉得他的金发恋人很可爱，非常可爱。  
斯汀总是会让他想起那种很久以前玩过的烟花，磁啦磁啦放着铂金色的光芒，不大的那么一朵，绽放地恣意自在，足以在一瞬间点亮黑暗寒冷的冬夜。但和烟花不一样的是，斯汀显然存留地更为长久。  
不行，现在脑子里不能有斯汀，不然就没法继续和循环肿瘤标志物相亲相爱了。  
罗格甩甩脑袋，想要把之前脑内的东西甩出去一般，深吸一口气，重返他的论文思路。

 

斯汀本想抓紧时间肝完他的作业，可是他面对这摊开的白纸，脑子里却诡异得只有各种十八禁满脑刷屏。  
不，我这是怎么了！他捂住了自己的脸。也许我正好处在发情期……我是不是该去问问罗格，人类是否有特定的发情时期。

 

 

罗格终于肝完了论文的最后一个字，至于二次修改什么的明天再说吧。这么想着他合上了电脑，伸个懒腰的时候正好看到了对面墙上的时钟，两点十二分。  
他从椅子上站起身，打算去书房看看斯汀的进度如何。

书房的灯依然大亮，他看到斯汀将几簇金发扎在脑后，正伏在桌前忙活着。

 

想了想，罗格没有再往书房跨进一步。他转身去了厨房，准备起咖啡来。

其实他现在对咖啡因已经不怎么感冒了，这得归功于前几年日常三罐的作死行为。相比他喜欢什么都不加的清咖，他的斯汀更喜欢在咖啡里加大量的牛奶和糖块，要是有时间，还会再来个漂亮的奶油拉花。斯汀的某位前辈曾嘲讽过斯汀这样的爱好像个喜欢甜食的女孩子，但在他看来这却是斯汀的一大萌点。好吧，他必须得承认斯汀从头到脚浑身上下没有一处是不戳他的萌点的。罗格坚决否认他这种想法是一种痴汉表现，他只是对斯汀产生了某种不可抗力。

 

待到他端着煮好的咖啡再一次回到书房，灯下斯汀的背影已经没有之前那么坚？挺了。他把咖啡放在远离斯汀手边的书桌上，这样可以防止斯汀一个失手打翻咖啡毁掉桌上大半夜的成果，这种惨剧之前已经发生过不止一次了。

斯汀嗅到了咖啡混着牛奶和糖块的甜腻味道，转过了头，发现罗格正站在他背后一脸认真地看着他的画稿，就是没有看他一眼。

“快要结束了？”

“还有最后一张没有上色。”斯汀闷声闷气地回答道，他不甘心地扔下了手里的画笔，“罗格我肝不动了，我需要动力！”

“咖啡在桌上。”

“咖啡没法拯救我……”斯汀再次发出了惨烈的哀嚎，“我需要点其他的。”他仰起脸好让自己能看到罗格，顺便还以一种可怜巴巴的眼神望着罗格。

他看到罗格的喉结动了一下，然后听见了罗格的一声叹息。

紧接着，一个温暖的吻轻落在他的额上，随即又离开。

“好了，你加油，肝完这个早点休息。”说罢，罗格正挪动脚步要去卧室，听见斯汀又叫住了他。

 

“我明天没有早课。”他说，“画稿可以让雷克特来帮忙带去学校。”

“恩，那正好可以好好补个觉。”罗格应着，打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛。明天早上他自己还有早课，现在确实该去睡觉了。

“罗格！”

“还有什么……？”他已经走到书房门口，扶住了门框。

“还有晚安吻……”斯汀的声音听上去不太自然，像是在别扭着什么，“之前那个算什么……”

“我涂了蜂胶……所以应该不会传染……”

“唔……也不是非得要这样不可……我只是”

他话还没有说完就已经被堵住了嘴。罗格的几缕黑色发丝落下来触到了他的鼻尖，让他觉得有些发痒，之前的所谓什么脱离感啊什么不安啊统统在这双唇相贴的时刻一下子烟消云散。这个温柔的吻让他感觉自己像落入云海般轻松自在。

他忍不住闭上了双眼。

他记得罗格以前和他说过，人和其他动物一样，在感觉到异常舒适地时候会不自觉闭上眼来享受，这能让他们更敏感地感受舒适。

 

“晚安。”

 

 

 

第二天，斯汀果不其然睡到了下午一点。醒来后翻个身，床的另一边理所当然早已空空荡荡。他习惯性掏出手机，发现罗格给他发了一条简讯，内容如下：

【一个好消息和一个坏消息，你要先听哪个？】

 

【好消息】

 

【你的水泡不是精液过敏导致的，我们可以做爱了。】

 

【……坏消息呢？】

 

【我长了和你一样的水泡，六个。】

 

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈罗格你现在一定是香肠嘴23333333】

 

 

—FIN—


End file.
